megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man (original series)
Doctor Thomas Xavier Light made a scientific breakthrough- he made robots capable of walking, talking, thinking-just like a human. After the initial prototype, he created 2 other robots: Rock, who was a lab assistant and a son, and Roll, who was a maid and a daughter. Doctor Light passed these skills down to his assistant, Doctor Albert Wily. With those skills, he created 6 more of these robots and called them "Robot Masters".They could all do tasks too tedious or dangerous for humans, as that was their inital purpose. Late one night though, Dr. Wily helped himself to some of the robots and reprogrammed them. Rock and Roll were the only ones to resist the programming. Dr. Wily then took off with the robots for his evil purposes. Rock then bravely decided to go after him, enduring a mechanical operation that could transformed him into a battle robot. Luckily, the operation was succsesfull and Rock was now known as the warrior Mega Man. This is the story of Mega Man 1. But, when Doctor Wily was defeated, he was mad. So mad, he built 8 new Robot Masters with only one purpose-to destroy Mega Man. He sent them out to try another attempt at world takeover. Rock knew what he must do, and left home for another journey that is the story of Mega Man 2. After his second defeat Dr. Wily gave up his evil ways and went back to working with Dr. Light. Together the two began work constructing more Robot Masters as well as a giant peace-keeping robot named Gamma. This would (supposedly) prevent the events of the past from ever happening again. However, there was a problem. The 8 robots that were programmed to do the mining for them went berserk and went on a rampage. Since Dr. Light and Dr. Wily needed the power crystals they mined, Rock went out and began the story of Mega Man 3. But this time, Mega Man had some partners. His new robotic dog, Rush, and a mysterious red robot who is accompanied by a whistle everytime he pops up. The robot turned out to be Proto Man. Dr Wily, of course, took off with Gamma and sent up a creation called the Doc Robot that can posess other robots abilities to keep Rock occupied. Doctor Wily was defeated, and as it seemed, also dead. The destruction of his fortress resulted in two giant boulders to fall, right on Rock and Wily. Rock was saved by Proto Man. A Year after Wily's death, a strange message was found in Doctor Light's Lab. It said that a Dr. Cossack was filling Wily's gap, and had created 8 Robot Masters that he claimed far superior than any other creation. Naturally, he was also a threat, saying he was going to take over the world. And, of course, Rock sprung into action again to stop the new doctor. But, as it appeared, when Rock was one blast away from defeating Dr. Cossack, Proto Man came rushing in with Cossack's daughter, Kalinka. It turs out the bad doctor was alive, and Wily kidnapped Kalinka and made Cossack do his deeds. Rock went on to defeat Wiily again. This is the story of Mega Man 4. A while after this defeat, 8 new Robot Masters appeared and terrorized the city. They also kidnapped Dr. Light, and worst of all, it appeared that Proto Man was behind this evil! Mega Man set out again to defeat the Robot Masters. Along the way he found a new friend: Beat, a robotic bird made by Dr. Cossack. Mega Man fought his way through to Proto Man's fortress. But just as he was about to fight with his brother, a second Proto Man appeared and revealed the first as an impostor, Dark Man. Mega Man defeated Dark Man, and of course, it turned out that Wily was behind this deception. He fought through Wily's fortress and defeated him once again, and again was saved from the crumbling fortress by Proto Man. Thus ended the story of Mega Man 5. It wasnt until months later the finals of the Robot Design Contest were happening. The Robot Design Contest was all put together by the shady and mysterious Mr. X. In the final round, Mr. X went in to the arena before the match to make an anouncement. "This is very exiciting, but not because it is the final round of my contest.The exciting news is that the contest was a hoax all along. It was my plan to make this contest to get the most top-class robots and use them for World Domination as my pawn, Doctor Albert Wily failed to od. Good day to you all, and thank you for helping me in my plans". Luckily, Mega Man was in the crowd at the time. It was time for another adventure, and that adventure is what Mega Man 6 is. Later, it turned out that Mr. X was Dr. Wily all along. Dr. Wily was then dragged off to jail. The world could live in peace, knowing that Dr. Wily is behind bars, that was until exactly 6 months after he was sentenced to jail. Dr. Wily always knew he might fail and end up in jail at the hands of defeat from Megaman. To prepare, he constructed 8 robots to awaken themselves if Wily ever went not using his computer for 6 months. They were supposed to find Wily no matter the cost, and they found him- after rampaging through town. Mega Man hurried over to stop the robots. he encountered 2 other robots- Bass, someone who had the exact same attack power as Mega man, and Treble, an equivelant to his dog, Rush. they were supposedly trying to put a stop to Doctor Wily as well. Bass later said he was faking it all along, and really was on Wilys side. This is all in the game that is Mega Man 7. Later, Deep in outer space, two robots were fighting to death. their battle lasts for a while, until they both give each other massive blows, sending both of them falling to the earth. Meanwhile, another battle rages on in the city. It turns out to be Mega Man and Bass. Roll interups the battle and brings Mega man out of it, saying Dr. Light had some major buisness with him. It turns out two meteors landed on a small uncharted island. Mega Man goes to investigate, only to find that Dr. Wily beat him there. Dr. Wily took one of the meteors, which turn out to be robots, but left the other. Mega Man gets it back to Dr. Light and goes to stop wily before he can use that other robot. The other robot turns out to be a friendly robot named Duo. He helps Mega Man stop Dr. Wily. Duo then explains that he must leave for his home planet, saying that he will return to earth someday... Category:Mega Man classic